


☆LUCKY☆

by Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff and Smut, Grocery cashier seonghwa, Hongjoong is a sweetheart, Hongjoong tongue piercing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Mentioned yungi, Mysterious hongjoong, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Seonghwa beats his meat 25/8, Sex Work, Sex worker hongjoong, Sexting, Shy boy seonghwa, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Switch Kim Hongjoong, Teasing, University student seonghwa, mentioned Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp/pseuds/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp
Summary: Seonghwa is a university student with a shitty part-time job at a grocery store who needs an escape from his stress, little did he know his slice of heaven was one accidental click away.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is unexpected… HEAR ME OUT! I know I said I'd be gone but I had this seongjoong idea pop up in my head like 2 days ago and I couldn't help but write it- the urge was real and I was just itching to get it out. It's actually almost done completely but since I gotta work on my portfolio I thought I'd just drop part of it here as a present. It'll be 2 chapters for real this time💀 Ermmmm yeah happy reading 😭💖 *oh yeah also this isn't related to any other fics I got either

Seonghwa sighs as he scans the 20th can of cat food this customer was buying. 

"Oh great! Now here are all my coupons"

She takes out a thick pamphlet of cat food coupons that makes seonghwa roll his eyes internally. It didn't help that she was also on his ass with each beep of the scanner. Her eyes shift from the coupon, the monitor and seonghwa's face each time.

"Hmm you're a very handsome boy… I have a grand-daughter about your age she's looking for a boyfriend" 

Seonghwa kindly ignored her comment and flashed her a smile, a smile that his friends said looked like he was in pain. He wasn't into women anyways.

After Seonghwa scans all 20 coupons, he wants to die when he sees her open up a tiny change purse to pay in all coins. In the meantime he decides to help bag the cans for her. Customers were getting frustrated behind her, he was getting anxious too. He didn't want them to start complaining or anything. When she finally puts the last coin on the counter seonghwa counts it all. He puts the money in the cash, hands her change and rips out a receipt. The moment he hands her the receipt she froze.

"Oh my! I forgot to price match!" The entire line let's out an audible groan. Seonghwa simply apologizes and paged for his manager on the intercom. While his manager was busy fixing the issue seonghwa looks desperately at the clock as if it were his life line. he's got 4 more hours until closing 

It's gonna be a long night.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

When seonghwa gets back to his dorm it's 10 o'clock. His roommate yunho was spending the night at his boyfriend's place. Perfect, time to relieve some stress. After a quick shower he finds himself on his bed in only pj bottoms watching seegasm videos. He palms himself as he browses around the site, he would love to be in such a video with him but he was by no means a bottom or even a switch for that matter so that dream was crushed. He's had an ok sex life starting at the age of 20. It was average- Nothing spectacular so far, but he's still trying to have some amazing encounters. But here he is at 22 in a weird spot. He wanted sex but no relationship- there would simply be no time for one with all his uni work and shifts at the grocery store. He didnt even have a close friend to become fuck buddies with. He hated his co workers and all his friends have boyfriends. 

Seonghwa sighs. He clicks off seegasms website and heads over to classic pornhub. He gets on the gay format and starts searching until he finds a good video. A tall man and a smaller man fucking in a cozy looking kitchen. He pumps himself in time with the thrusts of the dom in the video. He's really nailing that tiny man hard, seonghwa wished he could man-handle such a tiny thing for himself. He'd feel so big and dominant overpowering the other. Seongwha didn't show it, but he was quite freaky behind closed doors. He had vivid scenarios and ideas in his head that he always wanted to act upon, but since he was alone there was no one to explore them with. The small man starts whining and screaming for more seonghwa goes all out on his cock. he pumps and pumps until he's breathing heavy and spilling all over his fist. His body feels num, buzzing with post orgasm aftershocks. His free clean hand is still a little shakey, He wants to click out of the video but an annoying ad pops up just as he clicked. He groans thinking it's a virus but its actually a legitimate website. 

"Secret-mate" seonghwa reads in his head.

Is this porn? He's never heard of this website before. A small blurb in a seductive font in the middle of the page reads.

"Longing for some company? Your dirty little secret is waiting to come see you. Choose from our wide selection of play mates and you'll surely be satisfied"

Oh so it's a prostitute thing… well sort of? It looks way too professional than other cheap websites he's seen for such services. He looks at the bottom of the page, the company is based in Seoul where he just so happens to be right now… maybe its worth a look?

The website prompts him to make an account first. It's a little overbearing for such an unknown website. It's not like he wanted to get deep into things, he was just a little curious that's all. But Seonghwa sucks it up anyways and signs all the bullshit, he had the time tonight so why not. Finally the website reloads and he's met with the home screen with categories.

°prices  
°booking times  
°playmates  
°top 10  
°sample videos  
°gallery  
°Members only  
°shop  
°chat  
°account 

it looks high class, nothing like the cheap booking websites he browsed out of curiosity before. "Play-mates" caught his interest the most. What beautiful men are waiting for him in Seoul? 

He clicked on to see over 50 profiles pop up on the screen. There were no photos of them yet, each box had their "name", description of the play mate and a small blurb about them. Seonghwa liked that approach. Instead of basing his judgments off what they looked like physically, he would need to read what he likes in a mate first. He would have loved to go through all of them and see which one caught his interest the most but right now anyone would do. He decides to go back to the home page and click on the top 10 tab dedicated to showing off the most popular play mates they have. 10 boxes appear on the screen. He skims over their info quickly but the top 3 highlighted in gold sound more appealing. He could only guess these 3 must be the best of the best. 

LUCKY  
°5'7  
°Switch  
°tongue piercing  
°ear piercings  
°into roleplay  
°fellatio enthusiast  
°flexible 

"Big things come in small packages, lucky can be a cute, delicate bottom or an intimidating, cocky top. A true master of the bedroom. Our #1 play mate for 3 months"

WOOYEON  
°5'8  
°bratty sub  
°into roleplay  
°loves spankings  
°short refractory period  
°can cry on demand 

"A mouthy brat who loves to be punished, he's not easy so you gotta try really hard to break him. Book with howl for double the fun "

HOWL  
° 5'9  
°top *open to switching only with wooyeon*  
°bdsm enthusiast  
°rigger  
°certified sadist  
°loves to degrade.

" the dark prince of secret-mates. He loves to see pleasure and pain on his clients faces. He's a little dangerous so be careful. Book him in our 5 star bdsm playroom for the best experience"

Lucky seems the most appealing to seonghwa. He clicks on his little box. Seonghwa rolls his eyes when it prompts him to login yet again. This time he is met with more serious terms and conditions, even some legal stuff in order to go forward. Seonghwa gulps as he clicks all the little verification boxes, this was feeling more real. When his screen loads he's met with a 3x3 photo grid of a beautiful looking young man. He had stylish sandy brown hair, a small frame and chocolate brown eyes. There were many reviews at the bottom of the grid.

"He's so good and obedient I came twice before I even touched him"

"He's so tiny, if you're into size differences book him! He's very light and flexible too ;)"

"He's a very good top too, he may be small but his cock certainly was not."

"Got him to be my little kitty one night. He really knows how to put on a show, his acting is out of this world"

"Two words: tongue piercing"

Seonghwa sub consciously licks his lips as he read. This all sounds really hot. He can feel himself twitch in his pants. He clicks one photo which opens full screen on his laptop. The man was laid against white sheets fully nude, only a tiny fold of a blanket covered his cock. He clicks to the next, a photo of him on all Fours looking back at the camera innocently. Seonghwahad to admit, he had a nice plump ass. The next was shot from below, his knees were spread over the camera and both hands were wrapped around his cock. He was looking down and biting his lip as if he were teasing the viewer.

He closed the pictures- this is way too much, seonghwa feels saliva pool in his mouth. Oh what wouldn't he give to touch him right now. In the heat of the moment his eyes snap to the booking button, he clicks and it takes him to a calendar with days and times. Holy shit he's fully booked for the next 3 weeks straight. It looks like he does his job 3 days a week and has 2-3 clients per night. 

Seonghwa sighed, this wait would be forever. There's also an option to change how long your session would be. The lowest is 30 mins the highest is 3 hours. The price changes depending on how long you choose. Seonghwa settled for a standard 90 minute session which was $150. Oof… his wallet already felt hurt looking at that price. 

Well, this was a one time thing right? Just a little treat to keep his spirits up, it cant hurt to spoil himself once in a while. He settles for the earliest time on a Friday. 6 pm was a really odd time for a sexy rendezvous but he wanted to be his first for the night. He clicks confirm for everything.

There's now a new set of questions regarding his personal life. It asks if he's a top bottom or switch, if he has used the service before, if he's a virgin, if he has allergies to any materials or lube, any health conditions and if he's had criminal history. He answered them all and is taken to a new page.

The new page comes up with options regarding any extra things lucky should bring with him.

°clothes  
°accessories  
°toys  
°equipment  
°role play  
°special requests 

Seonghwa takes a quick look at role play. Pictures of all sorts of costumes show up. Maid outfits, school uniforms, playboy bunny outfits. Lucky would be so pretty in a skirt, those smooth milky white legs peaking out from under such a delicate fabric would drive seonghwa insane. He clicks on a cute pastel pink Japanese school girl outfit. His total in the bottom right corner increased … 40 bucks just for him to wear the outfit? Yeah… seonghwa's gonna have to pass on that- it's already expensive enough booking a 90 minute session on a part time salary. He skips these options and moves on.

Half the payment is to be paid online, the other half is to be paid in person. Seonghwa puts in his information and pays. He gets a cute little message thanking him for his purchase. 

Wow he really just did that huh?

He rolled over on his side and stared at the wall in silence. The instant regret was already setting in so soon. What a waste of money! Thats countless meals all gone away for sex. No… he has to remember that this is a treat, exam season is soon and he deserves this little 'motivation' boost.. He'll eventually make those funds back if he takes a couple overtimes at the grocery store later on. To take his mind off his sudden guilt, he goes to the sample videos and looks for lucky. He finds three. He clicks the first one, it's lucky pressing a Hitachi vibrator against his clothed crotch whining and on the verge of tears. The other was him thrusting up into a blue transparent pocket pussy giving the camera dark gaze. The last is him deep throating a pink dildo that was stuck on a bedroom wall. The videos were 30 seconds each but they did wonders for seonghwa's cock. He finds himself replaying each one and jerking himself off for the second time that night.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

One week later.

Seonghwa was studying at home. He was busting his brain for his mock math exam he had in 2 days . He decides to take a quick break on his phone for a little while. He taps the little icon for secret mates and waits for it to load. He became so infatuated with lucky's samples that he eventually downloaded their app a couple days after signing up.

After he had signed up the other night, he was entitled to a one month free trial of the chat service offered on the website. He could talk to any playmate he wants as long as they were online. They could send 5 photos and 2 voice messages per chat session, if it weren't for the free trail the service would have been $5.99 a month. Unfortunately It was hard to get a hold of lucky. He was almost never online and if he was, seonghwa would miss him by a mere 3 minutes. Did that mean he was always out doing his job? Surely he has a life outside of work, maybe he's a uni student too? He looked young enough. Seonghwa eyes lit up when the home page finally loads, he probably won't be online but it was worth a shot. He taps the chat section and goes to lucky's profile. Oh… there's a green dot next to his name he's actually online? Seonghwa grinned as he opened the chat.

Mars: hey sexy 

Seonghwa had to wait a bit for a response. Maybe lucky was talking to more than one person at once. He was delighted to see the little 'seen' icon at the bottom of his message and three dots indicating lucky was typing.

Lucky: hi~ I see on your profile that i have you in a couple weeks.

Mars: that's right ;)

Lucky: can't wait to meet you, I'll show you a real good time ;)

Mars: I want to touch you so bad lucky

Lucky: oh yeah?

Mars: yeah, I wanna rub my cock against that ass of yours. I seen your pictures baby

Lucky: glad you like it, you'll love it even more when your cock is buried deep inside my little hole ♡ 

Mars: fuck I'm so horny right now can I have a photo? 

Lucky: since you asked so nicely here~

A selca of lucky winking at the camera with his tongue pressed against a giant flesh colored realistic looking dildo. Seonghwa bites his lip, the thing was almost bigger than his head- could he really fit that whole thing in his mouth? He sends a photo of his bulge back as a response.

Lucky: glad you like it mars~ I think I'm going to enjoy what's under there too.

Mars: you sure will baby 

Lucky: so where do you wanna meet me?

Mars: I live in a dorm so I can't have you come here, how about a hotel?

Lucky: that works for me, the company has a good deal with a love hotel near hongdae station is that ok?

Mars: definitely, I'll wait by those pretty murals on the columns, do you know the butterfly one? I'll be there.

Lucky: oouu very interesting choice… ok then it's settled let's meet there for 5:30 so we can get to the hotel on time.

Mars: ok baby

Lucky: I'll see you soon don't miss me too much, bye😘

Mars: same here, cant wait baby 

Lucky: xoxoxo

Seonghwa felt butterflies in his stomach. This was definitely gonna be the best sex he's ever had. The money didn't even matter anymore he was in this for the thrill now. Lucky gets to be all his for 90 minutes… that pretty face, that phat ass that cute smile all his...

Just 2 more weeks...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back or whateva~♡ i hope you're well, sorry for the long wait. I did my portfolio, not sure if i got in or not yet so yeahhhh and school started too. ANYWAYS final chapter here! Happy reading

2 weeks later

Seonghwa shifted from leg to leg at the train station. He was definitely on edge waiting for lucky. It didn't help that the station was packed with bustling people in rush hour bumping into him ever so often. He waited by a column painted with pretty blue butterflies where he told lucky he would be. He feels a light tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned to face a man shorter than him. He was dressed in a black and purple tie die sweater,black ripped jeans, and had a black mask and beanie on. He had a little side bag that was decorated with English words and random paint strokes.

"Mars?" He spoke.

Seonghwa nodded and bowed resulting in the man giggling at his formality. 

"I'm lucky, I can't wait to spend time with you today." He says sweetly. Seonghwa is glad lucky couldn't see the blush forming on his face under his mask. 

"Let's go, it's only a 2 block walk" 

Seonghwa followed behind lucky closely. They walk up a set of steps and emerge into the city. The sky is already a pretty orange-pink. Lucky is quick on his feet, he dodged people like it was nothing maybe his height had to do with it. He turns around briefly to make sure Seonghwa is following him. 

"C'mon big boy we're almost there"

Seonghwa speed walks a little so he can be shoulder to shoulder with lucky. He looks down at the man as he walks. He couldn't help but think that it was so cute that lucky was the perfect height for him to wrap his arm around with no issue. It's as if lucky can sense Seonghwa's eyes on him, he looks up at him curiously. Seonghwa immediately turns his head and averts his gaze.

Lucky makes a right turn, Seonghwa could see a medium sized building that clearly had the sleazy "love hotel" look to it. As they approached the hotel Hongjoong wraps his pinky around Seonghwa's. Seonghwa shoots him a nervous look. He knows they can't be touchy in public- too many prying eyes would draw attention to them, why is lucky so bold?

"Relax, I know this district very well. Nobody will care." Says lucky. This time he completely weaves his smaller fingers in between seonghwa and holds tight. Lucky was right, as they continued to the hotel nobody seemed to care that two men were holding hands. In fact, he actually saw way more gay couples up and down the street than usual.

Lucky opens the door of the hotel for Seonghwa who timidly walks in. Lucky goes to a small kiosk and booked a room. Seonghwa looked around the lobby as lucky was using the kiosk. There was a woman behind a check out window. Her eyes drift from lucky to seonghwa, she simply sticks a thumbs up suggestively and winks. Seonghwa looks at the floor in embarrassment. Thankfully lucky is done, he takes a little receipt and brings it to the woman.

"Rm 117? Special occasion?" She says nonchalant as she types something on her computer.

"Not really, it just felt right" lucky replied. She gets up and looks for the key card in a large cabinet of little boxes. She finds it and hands it to him, he thanks her and is already heading down a hall she eyes seonghwa one last time before he follows the shorter man. 

"Have fun" she mouths. Seonghwa is more flustered than before. She was probably aware of lucky's profession and knew exactly what he was here for. Seonghwa shakes his head and catches up to lucky.

When they entered the hotel room, seonghwa was stunned. It was a large beautiful dark blue room, there was a galaxy effect projected on the walls from a tiny light on the floor. They put their things down and took off their coats. Lucky took off his hat to reveal a head of electric blue hair. Seonghwa could only guess this was done recently, his photos on the website didn't have this pretty color yet. Lucky took off his mask and sure enough it was the same beautiful smile from his profile. He's like a little busy squirrel going back and forth taking things out of his bag and setting them on the nightstand. Cute. Seonghwa thought. Lucky finally turns to face Seonghwa who was now mask-less.

"Wow you're really hot, I'm even more excited than before~ get ready for me on the bed I'll be there in a sec " Lucky winks at him before entering the bathroom to change.

Seonghwa slowly strips out of his clothes. He leaves his underwear on and goes to sit upright on the bed with his back against the pillows. He sat there and twiddles his thumbs as he waited. Why were his nerves acting up today of all days? He was literally dreaming about this day for weeks and now he's just gonna choke up? After he jerked off countless times to lucky's photos and videos? Is it too late to run out? He really could right now while lucky wasn't looking. But then again there was a fee for last minute cancellations so he stayed put. He wasn't even hard yet, his nerves were over powering his arousal. 

Seonghwa's head snaps up when the bathroom door opens. lucky is in nothing but some black underwear. He sets a timer on his phone and puts it on the table, He climbs on the bed and crawls over to seonghwa. He straddles him, puts his little hands on seonghwa's chest and looks him in the eyes. He was stunning under the dark lighting, the glow of the projects bounce off his body making him seem unreal.

"Our 90 minutes starts now, what should we do first?" Lucky's hips are already at work grinding small circles on seonghwa.

"A-anything you want" seonghwa stutters.

"Mmmm ok. What am I to you mars? I can be your little slut… I can be your cute kitty"

Lucky leans into the crook of Seonghwa's neck and runs his tongue from the bottom of his neck all the way up along the shell of Seonghwa's ear.

"Angel, Pet, slave, Baby boy… baby girl...anything you want, I'll be it just for you.

Seonghwa felt embarrassed. This was so fucking hot, he could barely think. He just shook his head no at everything for now. 

"That's ok, Hmm and what should I call you? Daddy, master, oppa, hyung, teacher or is mars ok?

"Please call me seonghwa instead"

"Oooh~ that's a pretty name" 

When Seonghwa tears his eyes away from the smaller man's gaze for the 4th time of the evening, lucky figures something must be wrong.

"am I overstepping? if anything makes you uncomfortable let me know."

The tone in his voice dropped a couple notches from slutty to concerned. Seonghwa felt bad.

"N-no it's not that I'm just…"

"Oh… oh shit are you a virgin?"

"No, I just never… had sex like this before"

"Mmm first time with a playmate huh?"

Seonghwa shakes his head yes. Lucky flashes him a mischievous grin.

"That's ok baby, I love me a shy boy. We can go slow." He emphasized the last word with a slow roll of his hips again.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm making this awkward"

Seonghwa covers his face with his hands. This was a mistake, he's so embarrassed he could just sink into the floor. He sounded all bold and confident in the chat yet here he is being a wimp in front of this very sexy man he's been fantasizing about for weeks.

"No not at all seonghwa I'm here to make you feel good, it doesn't need to be sex related there's other ways I can satisfy you"

Seonghwa peaks from behind his long fingers. Lucky looks at him with the cutest smile that made his eyes form little crescents. Fucking adorable.

"Can I give you a massage?" Says lucky.

Seonghwa nods. With that lucky leaves the bed momentarily to get a bottle of lotion from his bag. It looked expensive as hell, this playmate service really was no joke no wonder it's so pricey.

"Turn over baby, I'll rub your tension away" 

Seonghwa flips on his stomach and rests his head against his folded arms. Lucky straddles him again, he sits on Seonghwa's ass and giggles. 

"Its like I have my own seat back here"

Seonghwa finds himself chuckling at the comment. He can't see him but he could only imagine how cute his tiny frame looks sitting back there on top of his butt. He didn't have the most plush ass so he hoped there was enough cushion for lucky to feel comfortable. He hears him squeeze lotion on his hands, he warms up the substance before leaning over to place his hands on Seonghwa's shoulder blades. He jolts at the first touch but soon eases into It when those hands start to move in slow gentle circles.

"Can I call you hwa? Too"

Seonghwa nods yes.

"You have beautiful skin hwa, so smooth and nice"

Seonghwa sighs when lucky's hands smooth over a sensitive muscle. Lucky notices and repeats again and again until he gets seonghwa to moan. He could hear lucky hum in approval. It made Seonghwa feel like he was doing something right, he didn't want to make lucky's job any harder than it had to be. Midway into the massage he changed his kneading pattern, he used his knuckles to dig into some spots which made seonghwa more vocal than ever.

"Your voice is pretty baby, you really like this huh"

"Yes… I do...i like your voice too" seonghwa whispers. In truth he almost dozed off twice due to the calm atmosphere lucky created the massaging. 

"Thank you seonghwa" 

Seonghwa moans again. He loves hearing his name roll off his tongue. Lucky starts to lean over on each rub. It caused his bulge to poke seonghwa's lower back each time. He was hard, thank goodness- Seonghwa thought his lack of confidence was a huge turn off for lucky. This made him relax even more, he really let his feelings go and moaned louder at the amazing job lucky was doing.

"Can I turn you over?"

"Yes please"

He gets off Seonghwa who then rolls over on his back again.This time lucky lays next to seonghwa. His body is turned towards him, a finger traces idle circles on his toned chest. They were looking into eachothers eyes for longer than 5 seconds for once- they took the time out to stare, taking in each other's beauty.

"You're so sexy seonghwa, look at all this" his hands roamed down from his chest to the toned abs that sat on his stomach. 

"Is it mine? Can I have all this tonight?"

Seonghwa nodded, his eyes focused on lucky's lips. They were like soft pink pillows. He must have a tasty lip balm on too, he seemed like the type to take care of himself like that. What would it be like to kiss them? Does lucky like kissing? Would he let him kiss him even if it's against the rules. It's as if lucky could read his mind, a pink tongue peeps out of those luscious lips and coats them with saliva ever so slowly teasing seonghwa.

"You want to touch me? My body is yours too" 

"M-maybe a little later"

"That's ok hwa, I'll keep making you feel good"

Lucky takes one of Seonghwa's hands and kneads it in his own. Seonghwa moans. God those tiny fingers did wonders. Lucky takes the hand closer to his face and rubs it in both hands. Seonghwa's hand was now placed on the man's cheek. It was warm and soft, slightly squishy too. 

Lucky smiles, he nuzzles against those long fingers and makes them brush over his soft lips. His eyes shut and his mouth slowly opens. He slips Seonghwa's index and middle finger into his mouth and wraps his lips around them. Seonghwa moans and bites his lip. It's warm and wet in there. He could feel the infamous tongue piercing everyone was head over heels for. It slid back and forth against his fingertips as lucky swirled his tongue around. He could feel lucky smirk around his fingers. This must be a turn on for him too. He starts to thrust the fingers in and out of his mouth, he makes sweet irresistible noises as he does so- moaning and whining as if there were a dick in his mouth.

He finally opens his mouth and pulls off of the fingers. His tongue was coated in saliva, he could see a sapphire blue gem that sat in the middle of the organ. Lucky pressed himself closer to seonghwa. He kissed down his neck again, this time he continued his trail and slid down seonghwa's body. He used his tongue to lick in between the crevices of his abs , he was getting dangerously close to the raging erection in his underwear. His kissing stopped at the waistband. Instead he used his hands to lightly massage the bulge.

"Oh...lucky…" seonghwa moans. Felt amazing to finally be touched there.

"Such a big cock...can I see?" Lucky whispers.

Seonghwa nods his head. Lucky tugs at the waistband. Seonghwa's cock springs up and almost hits him in the face. 

"Eager~" lucky hums. He repositioned himself on his knees so that his back arched as he bent over to suck seonghwa off. He gives it an experimental lick.

"tastes amazing… did you know that hwa? Your cock tastes so good… m'so lucky" his eyes dart back up to seonghwa hoping he got the pun. Seonghwa manages to break out a nervous smile at it.

Lucky gives it some more kitten licks before he locks eyes with seonghwa and takes the whole thing in his mouth. Seonghwa moans louder than he ever has all evening. His hand flies to his mouth to keep it shut. He could feel a tiny chuckle erupt from lucky's throat. He could feel that piercing glide along the underside of his cock with each drag lucky took.

Lucky speeds up and slows down ever so often, drawing out more sinful sounds from seonghwa despite his efforts to stay quiet. Lucky releases him with a pop. Seonghwa dares to peak down, he's met with hungry eyes staring right back at him. He was frozen in place- he couldn't look away from that lustful gaze, lucky's tiny hand was around his cock pumping it while he swirled his tongue around the head. The gem on his tongue grazes against the hole on his tip causing seonghwa to grab at the bedsheets with his free hand.

"Don't be be shy… let me hear you"

Seonghwa reluctantly lowers his hand from his mouth. His lips are still pressed in a thin line blocking out his moans. He slowly relaxes them and moans softly when lucky goes back to sucking him whole.

It seems to satisfy lucky enough. He sucks him with more enthusiasm than before, making sure his mouth made obscene sloppy noises. Seonghwa was too busy watching to notice lucky's hand creep it's way up to his own and placing it gently on the back of his head. Seonghwa puts pressure on his hand keeping lucky's head in place, gagging him a little. He moans at the vibrations from the gagging, he felt guilty but he also couldn't deny that he was fantasizing about how deep lucky could take cock in his throat after seeing that preview.

Lucky takes his cock out of his mouth and slaps it against his tongue.

"Close baby?"

Seonghwa nods his head frantically. He shuts his eyes and wraps his own hand around his cock to jerk himself off. Lucky stays put with his mouth wide open and tongue stretched out waiting for his cum. A deep groan leaves seonghwa's lips as ropes of white sticky liquid spill from his cock onto lucky's pretty face and tongue. Lucky let's the substance drip off his tongue and onto the sheets. He licks his lips getting a tiny taste.

"Mmm I don't usually swallow my clients, but I wouldn't mind doing it for you… it tastes so sweet~ maybe next time." Says lucky as he reached for some wipes on the nightstand. 

"Next time?" Seonghwa says quietly.

"Of course there will be a next time, nobody sleeps with lucky just once"

lucky sing-songs as he cleans all the cum off seonghwa's cock and tosses the wipes in the garbage. His back was turned to seonghwa, He looks at him teasingly over his shoulder with that signature mischievous look before sliding off his underwear.

Seonghwa's eyes were glued on the waistband slowly revealing more and more of that perfect peach ass he's been staring at on his phone for weeks. Seonghwa swallows hard when the underwear is discarded off onto the floor. He sees lucky's cock fully erect and leaking. Lucky pumps himself a little as he crawls over to seonghwa again.

"I'm so wet for you hwa…" he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks off the sticky substance. Seonghwa moans watching him, if he had the balls he would have grabbed those fingers and sucked them himself.

"I'll prep myself for you, just sit back baby"

Lucky straddles him again but backwards. His bare ass was on full display for seonghwa. Lucky grinds on seonghwa, it's the first time he hears lucky moan from pleasure done to himself all evening. Lays over seonghwa's open legs with his ass up and spreads his cheeks with both hands . Seonghwa almost moans at that sight alone- a puckered pink twitching hole on full display for him. 

"Gotta stretch real good for you, that thing will rip me apart"

Seonghwa's mouth literally waters watching. Oh how he'd love to just grab his ass and plunge his tongue inside.

"You like to watch? Its so tight and warm baby….it'll feel so good around you"

Lucky removed his fingers from inside him and sat up. He grabs a condom from the table and rips it open with his teeth. He thought it was a little cute that it was a bright blue just like his hair. Lucky slips it on seonghwa's cock with 3 swift pulls and leans over to press his lips against seonghwa's ear.

"Gunna fuck myself open on that fat cock of yours now" 

This time seonghwa couldn't help but moan, the words traveled straight to his cock. lucky smirks and swings a leg over to the other side of seonghwa's waist, he placed one hand on his chest for stability and grabs his cock with his free hand. He makes sure the tip is directly at his hole and slowly sinks down with an exhale. When he was comfortably seated, he grinds his hips in a circular motion really getting his cock snug inside. Seonghwa's hands involuntarily fly to lucky's waist to keep him steady.

"Mmm… you like it baby? 

"Yeah… ah you're so tight"

Lucky drags his ass up and down slowly, his eyes were trained on seonghwa's face looking for any signs of discomfort. When feels that it should be fine he increased his pace, a faint sound of slapping skin could be heard in the room now.

"Seonghwa you make me feel so good, letting me ride your big cock ah...thank you so much" lucky moans, already slipping into a fucked out haze. Seonghwa gets more comfortable and even starts to thrust up to match lucky's movements. Lucky braces his arms backwards supporting them on seonghwa's thighs. He had a better view of those perfect pink nipples and throbbing cock which slapped against seonghwa's stomach with each bounce.

Lucky was beautiful on his cock. The way his skin blushed pink, the sweat forming around his bangs and those cute slightly higher toned moans that slipped out between small breathy ones… seonghwa wanted to he more….

"I-is it ok if you go on your knees?"

"Anything for you baby"

Lucky pulls off of seonghwa and they switch spots. Lucky lays down and raises his ass up for seonghwa. He sticks his fingers in his hole again.

"Mm you wanna fuck me hwa? Look at how you've stretched me already." His fingers scissor open and close making his hole gape.

Seonghwa stares at that little pink hole. It was taunting him, mocking him… and leaking with an obscene amount of lube. The squelching sounds from lucky"s fingers drove him insane. 

That was it.

Seonghwa's arms reach forward and grab lucky by the waist. A little squeak comes from the smaller man at the sudden action. Seonghwa pushed lucky's fingers off and pressed the tip of his cock against lucky's hole. He thrusts the whole thing in on one go. A whiney moan leaves lucky's lips. He's barely given a chance to breathe before Seonghwa pounds into him again.

"Mmm I don't know what got in to you ah… but I like it"

Seonghwa's big hands grab lucky's cheeks and spread them apart. He can see the bright blue condom sink inside lucky's hole with each thrust. His eyes travel up lucky's back to his face- mouth gaping, rosy cheeks, glistening forehead, and those cat-like eyes staring back at him as best they could from that angle.

"Mmm yes seonghwa… fuck me I love it"

"Lucky… ah...you're so sexy...Can I go deeper? You feel so fucking good…"

"Mmhmm Let me feel every inch hwa"

Seonghwa grabs his hips tigh and thrusts faster than before. Lucky gasps and grabs the cheap hotel sheets under him for stability. His little body was being pushed back and forth with each powerful thrust seonghwa was dishing out.

"Hwa… ah hwa… just like that m'cumming… g..gunna cum for you" lucky rasps out. Seonghwa leaned down so that his chest was pressed against lucky's back. 

"Cum for me beautiful…" 

Lucky's back dips even lower as he spills on the sheets below him with a whiney moan. Seonghwa is surprised the smaller man has the strength to still push back and fuck himself in time with his thrusts.

"I'm so close lucky… fuck"

"Ah… cum seonghwa… please.."

Seonghwa thrust deep one last time as he released into the condom. He moans at the warm feeling of his cum slowly filling up the condom and engulfing his cock.he pulls out of lucky and lays on the bed next to him. He stares at lucky's fucked out expression, he could easily get lost in it if he had time.

"Hmm… you act shy but you're really kinky inside aren't you? Hot…" 

Lucky rolls over and checks his phone. 

"We still have a little under half an hour, did you want to continue?" He says softly.

"I-I'm a little spent, sorry"

"Ah don't worry, that works out in my favor. I'll have more time to rest before my next client."

Lucky wiggles himself off the bed and starts to put away all his stuff in his bag.

"O-oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be… I like it rough every once in a while… especially if my client is as handsome as you.”

Seonghwa blushed and looked away from the smaller man. Lucky giggles at his reaction and continues cleaning up.

"My next one is a regular- an old dude. Takes him forever to get it up.” he says casually.

Seonghwa hums in response watching lucky's ass as he bends over to put the lube in his bag.

“But it’s ok, makes things easier. He probably wont even fuck me he just likes to look at me because I'm pretty"

"You're more than pretty" seonghwa says quietly. Lucky paused and peered at him over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What am I?" 

"Beautiful, gorgeous, ethereal"

Lucky stares at him the faintest pink blush spread across his face before he let out that adorable laugh seonghwa already grew to love.

"Did the orgasm get to your head or something? You're so deep…" 

Seonghwa's breath gets caught in his throat, his face and ears are flushed red, he rolls over onto his stomach to hide himself in the pillows. It made lucky laugh again, he grabs his phone and heads over to the bathroom to clean up.

"You're weird hwa, I like that" says lucky as he's about to close the door. Instead of an embarrassing rush of blood to his face, seonghwa feels a different kind of warmth tug at his heart. He shakes his head to snap out of it- he does not have the emotional capacity to even consider the thought that he might have the tiniest crush on lucky right now.

Seonghwa sighs and gets up out of the bed. He discards the condom in the trash, ripped off the sheets and placed them by the door for the staff to get later. He gathered his clothes and sat on a small couch against the wall as he waited for the bathroom.

Lucky comes out just as fresh as he came in, there's no way you could tell that this tiny man just gave him the best fuck of his life. He awkwardly passed lucky but yelps as he felt a light spank on his bare ass from a certain small hand. He pouts at lucky who only grins in return.

When they're fully dressed they step out of the room. They pass the woman at the front desk who shoots seonghwa another sly look which made him slightly embarrassed again. They walk down the same two blocks from the station, lucky doesn't hold his hand this time, it made seonghwa feel somewhat sad, would he ever hold those tiny hands again?

They get to the train station and head downstairs. They pass the murals and lucky stops at the same blue butterfly pillar where they met up.

"I-is something wrong" says seonghwa quietly. Lucky shakes his head no

"I just find it a coincidence that we met up here… I painted this… among all the ones you could have chosen you chose mine and happened to meet me isn't that kind of cool?"

"R-really? This is beautiful you're an artist?"

"No… but also yes…"

Before seonghwa couldn't respond to that confusing statement lucky grabs his arm and tugs him toward the turnstiles.

"C'mon you don't want to miss your train now"

They pay and head down another set of stairs with two pathways.

"Well, this is us. I gotta go east for my next client." Said lucky. Seonghwa feels a small pang of sadness. Despite the rocky start today has been one of the most eventful days of his adult life. It was fun and lucky was sweet, he could just tell lucky was a good person beyond his work. He felt so safe in his arms and by his side he didn't want it to end so soon.

"Oh I see… uhmm… thank you for today again… I'm sorry if I was difficult in the beginning" seonghwa bows awkwardly. Lucky lets out an adorable giggle and hits Seonghwa's arm. 

"No you weren't! Don't worry, I've been in trickier situations. I had fun today, I meant it seonghwa." 

"O-okay good bye lucky" 

Lucky smiles and is on his way down the path. Seonghwa turned in the opposite direction with only his memories of the evening to accompany him on his way home.

Lucky...what mysterious man….

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

A week later Seonghwa stands at the register. He's wiping down the belt since no customers were in line. It was 8:30- half an hour until closing he was so ready to get home and do one last round of studying before his first exam tomorrow. He hears a customer approaching, he puts away the wipes and gets ready to scan. He's way too tired to give a shit about who's in front of him; he just keeps his head down and scans the items as they come along. Canned pineapple, strawberries, cherries, peaches more pineapple. Fruit salad huh? He lifts his head to ring in the total. He's shocked to see a familiar mop of bright blue hair in front of him.

"Oh-"

"Hi~ so this is where you work hwa?"

Seonghwa blushes and smiles back at him. He Hopes he looks somewhat presentable right now, unfortunately he had no mirror to tell.

"H-hey…" he manages to choke out. Lucky giggles.

"Shy as ever" he says under his breath.

Seonghwa nervously packs his fruit in a bag for him as lucky gets his wallet ready. He pays and Seonghwa hands him the receipt. Lucky thanks him but stops and takes a look around the store for a second. At this hour it was completely bare, a little chat wouldn't hurt.

"So how have you been? I was gonna send you a little something special but your chat disappeared. Are you not a member?"

"Ah, no… my free trial is up. I haven't been on the site anyways, I got a lot of exams coming up."

"Aw what a shame, I think you would have really loved my gift" he says suggestively. Seonghwa swallows hard.

"Hmmm maybe after exams and can hook you up with a sweet deal? My big boy must be so stressed studying… you deserve a treat for making it through all those exams yeah?"

Seonghwa only blushed and played with his sleeves nervously. Even in the shitty grocery store lighting lucky was beautiful as ever.

Lucky plucks a sharpie from the front pocket of his bag. He scribbles down his number on the back of his receipt and the name ☆Lucky☆ 

"Take this, think about it"

Lucky kisses the little slip of paper and drops it in Seonghwa's hands before he turns away. He paused by the end of the conveyor belt and turned to Seonghwa again.

"Next time we meet… call me Hongjoong" with that he walks away out of the store into the chilly Seoul night. Seonghwa stands at the register in pure awe.

Hongjoong…. As in to be the center of the broad world… a beautiful man with a beautiful name to match.

After seonghwa closed and made his way to the train station, he waits at the platform and is already forming a study plan in his head for when he gets home. The exams will be tough but at least he has something to look forward to after they're complete. He digs the receipt out of his pocket, stares at the beautiful balck handwriting and smiles.

He will meet lucky again…. He will meet hongjoong again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doneeee lmao alot of seonghwa's grocery store parts are inspo from the time I had a shitty job at one too💀 ummm I hope this was enjoyable! I remember being asked for seongjoong things, so I hope to make sum more fics with them soon. Also I'm working on the last chapter of NEIGHBORS I know yall been waiting ;-; dw I'm gunna try to get it out soon so yeah… thanks for reading♡
> 
> Also follow my Twitter @HJ_cxm_dxmp for lil updates and idk like… picture inspo...or just to vibe out if ya want~ :p


End file.
